


Fixing A Hole

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George hurts his finger while recording.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Fixing A Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short thingy thing.

The four of them had been recording, and they’d all been having a great time. George had been having a great time, too, as his introverted self. He liked to sit and watch the other three tell jokes and talk to each other, even if he wasn’t part of the conversation.

When they started playing again, he completely forgot about everything. It happened so fast. He pushed down on his string just a little too hard, and when he slid his finger up to a higher note, he felt a sharp pain on his finger.

He pulled it away from the neck and looked down at his finger tip, which had a nasty cut on the top and blood already oozing out of it. He gasped and took his guitar off.

“I’ll be right back. I’m just gonna go get some water.”

They all nodded as he left the room, trying not to let his finger drip onto the floor. He hurried to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run over his finger. The pain made his eyes water, and felt tears start to run down his face.

“God dammit.” He got a paper towel and started to dab at it, but it wouldn’t stop bleeding. The cut was so small. How could it possibly bleed that much? He looked down at the sink, and saw blood swirling around in it before and went down the drain.

“Oh, my God. Oh, shit.” He sat in front of the sink and let blood run out of his finger until he felt faint. He took another paper towel and turned off the sink, going to find his friends for help.

He started on his walk back to the recording room, but as he was looking down at the floor, he didn’t see that Paul was standing right in front of him. He walked right into him, dropping his paper towel.

Paul looked at him and noticed his face was red. “Are you crying?”

“I-I’m…” He looked down at his hand, and when he saw it again, he started to cry, afraid of how bloody it was. 

“Oh, God. Georgie, what happened?”

“My finger. It got caught on one of my strings, I think. God, it hurts so bad. And it w-won’t stop… bleeding, Paul.”

“Oh. Let’s get you a bandaid, okay?” George nodded, picking up the paper towel off of the floor and following Paul wherever he was taking him. “We’ll get you all patched up and you’ll be just like new, yeah?”

“Yeah.” George wiped the tears off his face and smiled, his finger already feeling better.


End file.
